The instant invention relates to a sport fencing device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sport fencing device making it possible to achieve the dexterity requirements of fencing in which points are scored by touching the opponent with the device, and yet without requiring protective devices (screened helmets, slash and stab-proof vests, etc.). At the same time, it is desirable that an indication be provided when points are scored by touching the opponent.
These objects are achieved in a sport fencing device which comprises an oblong striking element, a handle attached to the striking element, and a stabilizing element extending from the handle at least one-third of the way into the striking element. The oblong striking element is made from a synthetic foam material. The sport fencing device further includes a pressure sensitive switch located in the striking element at the end away from the handle. The pressure sensitive switch is actuated when a touch is made and an indication device is provided in the handle which records when a touch has been made and a point scored.
The invention thus creates a new and simple sport device in which the highest requirements of dexterity can be made, but which is at the same time so safe that the sport can be engaged in without the protective devices required in "normal" fencing.